Pensamientos y emociones
by narushizu4ever
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en los pensamientos y en las emociones de los personajes de naruto?,Bueno ellos tienen mucho que expresar desde su punto de vista.Cada capítulo tiene que ver con frases de gente famosa, Mal summary pero porfavor leean.
1. Chapter 1

**Pensamientos y emociones**

**/¡Hello Everibody!... jeje, bueno, me alegra estar con ustedes de nuevo y mostrarles la ocurrencia que tuve inspirada en un libro que hace mucho leí, pero que hasta hace poco me motivó la idea de escribir este fic… ¡Aggh!, a otro perro con ese hueso… ya tenía el proyecto desde hace un buen, pero no sabía ni que esperar, que hacer o que escribir al respecto de todo esto… **

**Una aclaración, los personajes como ya saben, no me pertenecen, son del señor Kishi (alias "**_**mataamis**_** personajes favoritos y **_**marcóme**_** de por vida" T-T) y yo no gano nada al hacer esto… únicamente la satisfacción de hacerlo… aunque con satisfacción yo no consigo dinero para mis preciados discos, videojuegos y dulces ¬¬…/**

**¡Oh!, una cosita de nada que se me olvido mencionar arriba… los lemas, pensamientos, frases o como les quieran llamar, les pertenecen a las personas importantes que los dijeron y en cada capítulo diré de quienes son ^^.**

**Capítulo 1: Jiraiya el viejo… ¿sabio? **

Era una mañana tranquila y soleada en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja; las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban plácidamente por las calles, los comercios de la Villa estaban hasta el tope de gente y en las famosas y relajantes aguas termales de aquella…

—¡Kya, pervertido, idiota! — Después de lanzar aquél grito, una mujer de voluptuosa figura arrojó a alguien muy lejos del lugar…

Lo siguiente que supieron los aldeanos que escucharon minutos antes aquella exclamación fue…

—Jo, cielos ero-senin, esta vez sí que Tsunade-obachan, se enojó mucho con usted; mire que botarlo hasta el centro de la ciudad, es demasiado incluso para ella. — Dijo Naruto mientras medía a ojo de buen cubero, la distancia en que fue lanzado el viejo ermitaño.

—Naruto, deja de burlarte y ayúdame a pararme— Se quejó el anciano.

—Si ya voy— Dijo mostrando la dirección donde minutos antes salió volando su maestro. —Oiga…ero-senin, pero no cree que esta vez sí se le pasó la mano… mejor dicho el ojo… en espiar a Tsunade…es decir… la gente ya murmura…— Pero el rubio fue cortado por el asceta—

—Naruto, alguien alguna vez dijo**:** _"Que hablen mal de uno es terrible, pero es peor que no lo hagan en absoluto"_... Así que no importa lo que la gente piense de mí ni tampoco lo que Tsunade diga…—

El portador del Zorro de las nueve colas, se mostró impresionado… tal vez se había equivocado con respecto a Jiraiya… tal vez sí era digno de ser llamado "sanin"… tal vez no sólo era fuerte sino sabío… tal vez, sólo tal vez…

—Además…— Continuó aquel arcaico patriarca. — ¡Si no hubiera ido y ¡o b s e r v a d o!, no disfrutaría recopilando la información necesaria para mi siguiente libro! — Aseveró felizmente y con una hemorragia nasal escurriéndole.

Una gotita de sudor y una tremenda mueca de decepción se asomaron por la cara del Uzumaki… tal vez, sólo tal vez, Jiraiya era el mismo pervertido de siempre.

**Fin**

**/¿Y…? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les dio risa? Neee… esta idea no sé de dónde se asomó pero bue…, miren, yo planeo hacer 25 one-shots como este, con pensamientos de famosos que están incluidos en el libro que les comenté más arriba, por cierto…, es el primer tomo de "Ghost girl" cuya autora es Tonya Hurley; claro, cada uno será punto y aparte, no tiene nada que ver con su sucesor y cada uno vendrá con diferentes personajes y emociones, por eso, no le pienso poner categoría. En cuanto a por qué un… JiraTsuna por así decirlo xD, pues no sé… simplemente salió y ya… Bien, ustedes, mis queridos lectores, deciden si continúo con mi colección de ono-shots o lo dejo así como está./ **

**Por favor, dejen reviews… el destino de estos fics están en sus manos xD; por cierto, el pensamiento que dio Jiraiya, es del famosísimo Oscar Wilde (**16 de octubre de 1854- 30 de noviembre de 1900; **descanse en paz :S) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pensamientos y emociones**

**/¡Hola! Pues sin nada que decir, salvo que me impresiona y emociona que las personas se tomen la molestia de leer este fic… en serio, pensé que a nadie le gustaba O_O. Bueno recuerden, los personajes son de Kishimoto, y los pensamientos son de gente importante, lo único que sí es mío, es el fic y no cobro nadita de nada, es por el puro placer de escribir :p/**

**Aclaraciones: **_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 2: Sensei usted es mi mundo y yo quiero ser el suyo**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la villa Oculta de la arena, todos los ninjas del lugar entrenaban sin descanso, pues no querían llegar a estar por debajo de la aldea de Konoha, ya que, aunque se llevaran bien, no iban a permitir que les ganaran en lo que a entrenamiento y formación ninja se referían.

Matsuri, tienes que esforzarte más. —Indicó seriamente un chico de cabello pelirrojo y mirada impávida —

Hai, Gaara-sensei. —Acató la aludida—

La joven, estaba tirada en el suelo con la ropa desgarrada y con rasguños y moretones en todo el cuerpo debido al extenuante entrenamiento impuesto por su maestro. Luego de varias horas de largo e intensivo adiestramiento ordenado por el joven kazekage…

¡Gaara, necesito tu ayuda con algunos documentos! — Informó Kankuro llegándose hasta donde se estaban ejercitando—

Gaara asintió y se dispuso a partir no sin antes manifestarle a su alumna:

Matsuri nos veremos mañana, no olvides practicar. —Señalándola con un gesto gélido—

Hai, Gaara-sensei. —Asintió firmemente— ¡Adiós Gaara-sensei, que tenga una buena tarde y usted también Kankuro-san! —Les gritó en forma de despedida cuando se alejaban—

Kankuro le hizo un guiño a manera de despedida, mientras que su hermano solamente la miró de reojo sin darle la cara.

Una vez que hubieron desaparecidos, una figura femenina se acercó furtivamente a la joven estudiante que observaba absorta el lugar por donde se habían ido.

¿Y cómo te fue en el entrenamiento hoy Matsuri? —Inquirió la misteriosa voz de mujer, que al momento no reconoció—

Se giró en posición defensiva para descubrir que era nada más y nada menos que…

¡Temari! —Exclamó con alegría la castaña al ver a su mejor amiga—

Ese es mi nombre. — Afirmó con gracia la recién llegada—

Matsuri y Temari rieron alegres y se dispusieron a charlar sobre el entrenamiento de la primera.

Y eso es lo que sucedió. —Le dijo finalizando así el tema de las prácticas del día—

¡No puedo creerlo! —Protestó con furia la rubia—

La otra no hacía más que mirarla, con una mirada suave pero a la vez un poco nerviosa por la reacción de su amiga.

Tranquila, él es el kazekage, además, su comportamiento es así. Es frío y reservado y no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos. —Expuso defendiendo a su maestro—

¿Y por qué lo defiendes si tan mal te trata? —Preguntó curiosa la chica del abanico—

Porque él me ayuda a ser más fuerte… tanto física como espiritualmente. —Comunicó la ojinegra—

Temari examinó detenidamente a su amiga con cara de "ya no entendí nada", mientras en la mente de la joven aprendiz, bullían palabras nunca por ella pronunciadas.

"Él sintió dolor en su niñez…. yo igual. Quiero estar cerca de usted sensei… porque… yo lo amo". _"En el mundo, yo sólo era una persona más, pero quería ser el mundo para una persona"._ —Al pensarlas, su cara se sonrojó notablemente—

Sonrojo que a Temari no pasó desapercibida… Sin embargo, prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y sus opiniones, únicamente esperaba que le tocara el ramo en la boda de su querido hermanito.

**Fin**

**/Wow…. espero que les allá gustado, yo siento que… bueno no sé qué sentir… rara creo yo… es que el GaaMatsu no es una pareja que me llame mucho la atención, pero mi "linda" sempai MrCarhol, me hizo experimentar lo que es la culpabilidad porque no le di su regalo de navidad y ella sí me dio uno. Noches de ser torturada por la cochina culpa dieron como resultado este capítulo con esta pareja (les comento que a mí me gusta el yaoi con Gaara). Dejen reviews por fa y díganme que les pareció mi primer GaaMatsu ¿sii?/ **

**El pensamiento de Matsuri fue patrocinado por G.G sea quien sea xD, y disculpen la espera.**


End file.
